Perfect
by Seana26
Summary: Hooked queen story. Can be read as one shot, or part two to 'let it snow' fic
1. Perfect

_**Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know**_

 _ **She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home**_

 _ **I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets**_

Rogers was covered only by the thin fabric of his boxers, when he felt the someone's weight on his chest. He looked at the brown locks tickling his bare chest, Roni was sleeping calmly, while her hand was laying on his stomach. He could get used to it, to the wild sex, the amazing sweet kisses and laying in the same bed as heard a little buzz in the pocket of his trousers that were now laying on the floor. Rogers couldn't resist and kissed Roni's forehead before he pushed her gently from his chest and later covered her tightly with a blanket.

"Rogers." he whispered, looking at Roni, "now? Can't it wait?" he hold his phone with his arm, wearing the trousers, "yes, I'll be there in ten minutes."

Rogers looked at the bed again, he didn't want to be the kind of guy who leave before the girl wakes up, but if he wasn't be at work in ten minutes his colleagues would kill him. It must have been a huge action if they brought him back at night. He looked around and found a little piece of paper, he wrote a couple of words and left it on the table. Rogers came back for a moment, just to tuck a straight lock behind her ear, he kissed her once again and left the room where only hours ago his heart beat faster in the rhythm of their kisses.

Roni slowly opened her eyes, she tried to get used to the morning sun that came through the curtains. She stretched her muscles before slowly turning around to see his face, they had had the most romantic, hot and passionate sex shehad ever had, but when she turned her face to the other side of the bed… Roni saw the empty space. She sat on the bed, still looking at the side of the bed where only hours ago Rogers and her had sex. For her it wasn't just random sex, it was more than that and waking up in an empty bed made her feel abandoned. Roni stood up to find her favorite t-shirt, she loved to wear it to sleep but she didn't need it that night, Rogers took care of her being warm, but now in the dark apartment lit only by some sunlight, she felt cold. After a second she was already dressed and had taken some steps to the kitchen. The flowers she had on her kitchen island were already dead, she grabbed and threw them into the bin. Roni put some water into the coffee machine and after a moment she felt the scent of the fresh liquid. She looked at the kitchen table, a white piece of paper was laying on the edge. The brunette took a few steps and looked at the clumsy writing.

"I'm so sorry I left you. They called from work and I didn't want to wake you up. I'll come to the bar as soon as I can and we talk about… everything. -Rogers"

Roni smiled a bit after reading those words. Maybe last night wasn't important just for her, maybe that empty place in her heart can be filled? She put the paper back in the place and went to the bathroom. She can't be late for work even if the sex she had the other night was one of the most amazing things and she can't stop smiling.

Rogers sat behind his desk about 20 hours after he and Roni had the most amazing sex in his life. He was mad at his supervisors for calling him at night, but after that action, they made streets a better place for all people out there. The only thing he wanted was a shower, some food and… Roni. He wanted to touch her again, kiss her and cuddle with her until they both went to sleep. He was smiling to himself when one of his mates came across the desk.

"Rogers! You're happy about the party already?" Matt asked, laughing.

"What party?" he answered awkwardly.

"The one the Captain wants to make for us. We did a great job yesterday and he wanted to thank us."

"I don't know if…"

"Don't whine, Rogers. We'll have some fun… food, drinks...we can take there ladies if we want to so maybe Eloise will go with you if you'll be polite enough." Matt winks at him.

"I would bring someone else…" he smiled.

"Well, well Rogers… I didn't know you are such a Casanova." he said, "I wanted to bring someone too. Maybe Roni? She's hot. Who knows how it may end." he laughed, leaving Roger's desk.

Rogers looked at his coworker leaving the room with the laugh on his lips. The things he said about Roni… made him mad with no reason. He knew Roni wasn't that kind of girl and she would never go out with such a moron as Matt, but … he was the one who left her in bed after… He put his elbows on the desk and massaged his head with his hands, he acted like a total idiot. Rogers was hoping that she'd at least let him explain… if it wasn't too late.

Roni waited for him almost the whole day, every ring by the door made her heart tremble, even though she tried to be imperturbable and badass like always. She looked at the table at the back, full of cops and detectives from Roger's precinct. Roni tried to focus on anything except thinking of him, she started working even harder than usual and after a few minutes she didn't pay attention to the door ring anymore. She was just about to take out some glasses at the back side when she saw Matt, Rogers' friend, sitting in the bar chair in front of her.

"Hi beautiful." he started.

"What can I get ya?" she asked without looking.

"Don't ask what you can do for me… just what I can do for you."

"Get to the point Matt. We don't have all day for you to build a sentence."

"Well, our force helped to protect the citizens yesterday… our Captain organizes a little party and I was wondering if you want to go with me."

"Isn't protecting people your normal job?" she asked.

"Yes, but it was a big action. There was plenty of cops and some of us were briought from our warm beds to serve and protect." he winked at her, "so what do you say? Will you go out with a hero on a date?"

"I…" she started.

Roni looked up, the door ringed louder, her eyes became brighter and she couldn't control her smile. He went to the bar, looked around and when their eyes met, he could tell her orbits lit the spark. He gave her small smile, but after second all the happiness vanished. Rogers' sight went to the guy sitting in front of Roni, Matt was already there and his 'magic' was on. He bragged about it every time he came to work in the same clothes as the day before. Matt was a moron, but somehow he transformed it on his side when he was near to the girls.

"I can't go with you, because I'm already going with someone else." Roni said loud enough for anyone to hear.

"How? I mean…"

"Sorry. Someone was faster than you it seems." she said, leaving the room with a tray of glasses in her hands.

Roni took a deep breath, she didn't know that her body could react that way, and they were just looking at each other. The brunette put the tray on the counter and took one more breath. She was ready to talk with him, after all she just invited herself at the police party with him by her side. The problem was he didn't invite her yet, but that was just a matter of time. Roni came out from the room and looked around the bar. It was just the same as she left, but she couldn't find the person she cared the most about. Rogers left. Roni turned around and after a second one a tear fell on the counter. She wiped another one and turned back to Matt.

"Rogers left?" she asked without emotions.

"Yeah, he said that he's tired. Like we all were on vacations here."

"I see." she answered.

Roni looked at the window, there wasn't any snow left from the other day. It melt by the night and she thought the same about her relationship with Rogers. Roni closed her eyes, but after a second she opened them widely.

"I deserve more than just a glance and whether he wants it or not… he'll hear what I think about making me a fragile lady." she whisper to herself.

Rogers was laying on his bed with his eyes tight closed, but even though he was exhausted, he couldn't sleep at all. His thoughts ran to the words he heard at the bar.

" _I'm already going with someone else."_

Those few words echoed in his head and wouldn't let him sleep. Who was the guy she was going with? Why did she slept with him if she had another guy, a cop, by her side? Why was he so upset if it was just one night?

All the questions he had were interrupted by the door bell. He stood up, trying to avoid his reflection in the mirror. Rogers opened the door slightly and look at the person on the other side. There she was, the reason of his sleepless nights was standing there looking beautiful with her jeans and black shirt. Her eyes were a little red, but he just focused on her rose lips and for a moment they were standing in front of each other.

"Can I come in or you want me to yell at you at the doorway?" she asked.

"Yell?" he asked confused.

"Yes. You left me in my own bed, left the bar without talking to me and now you don't want to invite me on that stupid party! I'm not a girl for one night Rogers! I care for you, I might have feelings for you and you are such a moron that you can't even invite me to the lame party! Are you ashamed of me? Ashamed that we slept together?" she blew up, trying not to cry.

"I left a card! I needed to go…"

"And later you ran!"

"You were telling Matt that you were going with someone else even before I invited you! What was I supposed to do!"

"I told him that because I didn't want go with him! I wanted to go with you! I even bought a dress for God sake!" she said, crying.

Rogers looked at her red face, now covered with tears, he didn't know why he yelled at her. She was right, he should have invited her first, especially after what they did last night. Roni sat on the couch, he took a few steps and sat next to her.

"You bought a dress?" he smirked.

"Don't push it Rogers!" she said with a little smile.

"I wanted to invite you, but I thought you were already taken… you said…"

"I said that because I thought I was with you, you moron!" she yelled through the tears.

"You.." he looked at her surprised, "I'm such a moron."

"Agreed!" she smiled.

Rogers pulled himself closer to her, she looked at him with the most brown eyes he had ever seen and even though her face was all read, Rogers touched it,but after a second he heard a giggle coming from her mouth. He looked down at her and saw a sweet smile on her face covered with salty tears.

"I'm trying to be romantic here"

"Sorry, but I just realized that you thought I would go there with Matt." she looked at his face.

Rogers looked at her concerned, after a second a small smile spread on his face. He held her tighter as she put her head on his chest.

"Ok it was funny but you were the one who told him you were going with someone"

After a second she touched his cheek, looking deep into his eyes, her soft touch made shivers run down his spine. She was the only woman who could do that to him. Her look, her touch and the way she bit her lip made him totally crazy about her.

Rogers turned to her and touched her cheek with his thumb, wiping her tears. He pulled himself closer to her and took her hand into his, after their lips collided he heard a soft moan escaping from her mouth. She cupped his face with her hands and without breaking the kiss her tongue entered into his mouth. They were kissing softly until both of them needed some air.

He pulled her closer to his chest, caressing her back and after a moment her head was laying on his chest. Rogers put a kiss on her forehead, breathing the sweet scent of her hair.

"Can you ask me now?" she said.

"Ask you what?"

"God, you're a good detective, but I have no idea how you got there...ask me on that party! I already bought the dress, remember?"

"Roni…" he started seriously, "it would be an honor if you went with me to the extremely boring cops' party."

"You see! It wasn't that hard." she said, laying her head on his chest.

"Will you tell me what dress did you bought?"

"No. It will be a suprise."

"Roni…"

"Yes?" she answered with her eyes closed.

"Will you stay here… for the whole night?"

"I think… I already am." she asked, pulling herself closer to his warm body.

Rogers was waiting in front of the building, he felt a bit uncomfortable wearing a suit, but captain said it wasn't random party with beer and chips, so everyone looked like they were famous stars on the red carpet. He was holding a tiny, red rose for Roni. She didn't want him to pick her up, it wasn't a date since they already slept together, she said, and he was aware of the fact that he will need to work harder than inviting her on a lame party.

"What's up Rogers? Are you waiting for the princess?" Matt laugh passing him by.

Rogers sight went straight to the car she was getting out of, she walked to him wearing the most beautiful dress he had ever seen, a short, shaped dress made of thin fabric and long lace sleeves ink-colored and matched heels. He looked at her and smiled.

"In fact, Matt, I'm waiting for a Queen. Not a princess." he answered, taking a few steps towards Roni.

They entered the big room full of balloons and decorations. Rogers grabbed Roni's hand as soon as they walked in. He knew that all of his coworkers would be looking just at her, she looked stunning and he was aware of it.

"Your captain is a very generous man I see." she whispered.

"I can't tell you the details, but the action was very important." he whispered back, "I'm starting to be jealous." he smiled.

"Jealous?" she asked surprised.

"Yes. Look! Every guy here is looking at my girlfriend."

"Wait! I'm your girlfriend now?" she smiled.

"If you want to of course."

"I'll think about it."

"Roni."

"Yes?"

"I'll kiss you now."

He surprised her by pulling her closer to his body. She felt shivers going beneath her body, she put her hands on his neck, caressing him gently when his lips crushed against hers. After a moment they both needed some air, but their bodies remained close.

 _ **Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms**_

 _ **Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song**_

 _ **I have faith in what I see**_

 _ **Now I know I have met an angel in person**_

 _ **And she looks perfect**_

 _ **I don't deserve this**_

 _ **You look perfect tonight**_

"Will you dance with me?" he asked, still holding her.

"Remember how our last dance ended?" she whispered.

"Of course." he smirked, "but this time I won't go anywhere and, most important, I won't let you leave that easy."


	2. First time

Roni was laying on her side when she felt his warm hand on her hip, he was still there even though his night shift started in about twenty minutes. Rogers leaned over to reach her ear, he grabbed it with his teeth and sucked until he heard a soft moan coming from her mouth.

"If you wanted to wake me, that was the best way to do it." she said, turning to face him.

"Good, you're awake." he said, sucking on a spot on her neck.

"Shouldn't you go to work?" she asked, closing her eyes.

"Yes, but you're too beautiful to leave you here."

"You have to try or you supervisor will kick your nice ass at work."

"You think I have a nice ass hm?" he lifted his eyebrow.

"I have to say, that there are some parts of you I find... nice."

"Will you tell me?"

"Yes." she lifted herself to kiss his lips. "when you get back from work." she said, standing up from the bed.

"Are you going somewhere?" he asked.

"Yes. I thought I'd open the bar for two extra hours. I won't be so lonely without you." she winked at him.

Rogers took a step towards her and grabbed her into his tight embrace, he had to admit that spending days... and nights with Roni was the best thing of his life. Sex was so amazing that he didn't want to leave her, but his night shifts brought him back into the world a bit.

"Be careful okay?" he whispered, kissing her forehead.

"You're the one who is hunting bad guys, detective." she smiled. "besides there will be only some drunk guys and I have my baseball bat with me."

"I would give everything to see you in action, but I really have to go." he kissed her lips once again.

"I'll be waiting." she smiled.

Roni was about to close the bar, she hadn't earned much, but at least she hadn't waited for Rogers like some longing wife. The time they spent together was amazing for her, she didn't believe she could be happy again, but every time she was with him, the smile couldn't come off from her face. Roni was cleaning the last glasses, when she heard the loud noise of the door ring.

"Sorry, we're closed for today." she shouted.

She saw a tall man, his face was covered with a wool scarf and he carried something in his big hands, her hand searched for the baseball bat under the counter, but before she could reach it, a massive pain pierced her right arm. She could swear she saw a light and later she felt another source of pain in her ribs, the guy had kicked her so hard she couldn't breathe. He threw some glasses at her and after a moment a glass rain hurt her cheek and head. Roni was determinate to protect her business, but after a few minutes of overwhelming pain, she passed out, the last thing she saw was a guy running away with all the money she earned that day.

Rogers was already late, but saying goodbye to Roni wasn't that easy at it seemed. He ran to his desk just before his mates came in for coffee. He looked at his desk, full of papers and other stuff he couldn't even recognize. Rogers decided to make something useful at work, where nothing bad had happened since two weeks before. He was bored and that boredom made him crazy. After a hour and half of cleaning his desk from papers, files and stuff he didn't know where to put, he made a small break for coffee. He was just about to leave when he heard Jack calling his name.

"Rogers!" he yelled, "you're going with me."

"Sure. What happened?"

"Someone was so stupid and stole money from Roni's bar."

"Is the guy alive? I heard she has a baseball bat under the counter."

"We'll go and see." Jack smiled.

Roni's eyes opened slowly, she felt a burning pain in her ribs, her vision was blurry and for a second she didn't know where she was. She felt some glass pieces on her head, when she lifted her hand to check it, she felt a hot liquid on her fingers. Roni sat down with a massive pain in her whole body, she tried to reach the phone, but it was too painful. She breathed in and out for a moment and after that she tried again, when the phone fell on the floor she picked the right number. She threw the phone away and rested her back on the cupboard, she closed her eyes, trying to stay awake for when police would arrive, but after a few breaths, she felt her head spinning, she could barely open her eyes. Roni sat there when she saw some blue-red lights and heard some loud voices.

Roni was sitting on the bar chair, one of the paramedics was removing a glass from her cheek when she saw him, he looked just like she remembered. She lifted her sight to look into his eyes, she saw something in his gaze, but she couldn't tell what it was.

"Roni." he approached her with his co-worker, "are you okay?" he lifted his hand, but after a moment changed his mind.

"Yes, it's just some bruises."

"No, it's not." the paramedic said, looking at her, "you have some broken ribs and a concussion and I would love to see you in the hospital if there is no one who will look after you tonight."

"I'll be fine."

"You have to stay awake for at least five hours from now. If you go to sleep, you probably won't wake up."

"I'll stay with her." Rogers said, looking at Jack, "right Jack? We have to take care of our favorite bartender."

"Of course. I'll tell the captain." he nodded, "Roni when you feel better I'll write down your deposition. Don't worry. We'll find that guy."

"Thank you." she said, looking at Jack.

After a small talk with Jack, Roni looked at Rogers again, she didn't know what to say, he almost told everyone that they were together. She tried to stand up when her head spun again, but this time she felt his warm touch around her waist. He grabbed her tight and checked if she was okay.

"We're going to my place." he whispered.

"No, we're not" she whispered back, "how we explain that you brought me to your house huh?"

"I don't care." he muttered, "as long as I know you're safe."

"I'll be. You could just stay here and..."

"With all those guys?" he pointed on his mates doing police work. "first we're going to the hospital." he pulled her gently.

"I don't need.."

"It wasn't a question," he said with the concern look.

"Will you at least let me take some things from upstairs?"

"Yes, but I'll help you go there."

"Fine." she said, pushing him away.

"Stubborn baby." he whispered.

"I heard that!"

"I know." he smiled.

Rogers opened the door with his free hand, in the other one he carried the shopping they made on the way back from the hospital. Roni was fine, except some bruises and painful ribs, but just in case they told them to not let her sleep for a while. When he managed to open the door, he let her in first and later closed it behind them. Roni still had a problem with moving, but she was tough and didn't want to admit that she was in so much pain.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, putting the groceries on the kitchen island.

"Not really." she answered, "but if I can't sleep... maybe we can finish what you started earlier" she said, taking a few steps toward him.

"It would be amazing, but I don't want to crush you with my weight, I don't want to hurt you." he kissed her forehead.

"You're right." she said, looking at him.

"Are you sure you're not hungry?" he asked again, "I can make lasagna."

"You should start from that! I love lasagna."

"Okay, go and take a shower and I will cook dinner."

"Amazing plan detective." she brushed his lips with hers "I'll be right back."

"If you don't come back in thirty minutes... I'll come there for you." he yelled.

"You wish!" she answered, closing the bathroom door.

After the most amazing lasagna Roni had ever eaten, they laid on the bed together. She was tired, bruised and all she wished for was a bit of sleep after the dinner, but Rogers knew that she had to wait for bit longer. He had been worried about her since he saw her face covered with blood in her bar. He was afraid of losing her, even though they never called each other a "couple". After a moment he turned on the TV, put his hand on her hip, pulling her closer to his body, when he felt how she shivered. Rogers stood up, took a blanket and after a moment Roni's body was covered with fluffy fabric. She pulled herself closer to him until she felt his strong, warm body behind her back. She smiled to herself, trying to not close her eyes.

"It's our first time." she whispered.

"Our first time?" he asked confused.

"The first time we lay in the same bed and don't have sex."

"Roni."

"Yes?"

"I...love ...our first time." he said, hugging her tighter.

"I love it too." she said, turning to him. "are we... a couple now?" she asked, looking into his ocean blue eyes.

Rogers looked at her bruised face, he caressed it with his thumb and after a moment he kissed her passionately, like it was their first kiss ever. Roni looked at him, trying to read what he had in mind.

"I almost died Roni." he whispered, "I almost died seeing you there, covered in blood and bruises and... I couldn't touch you, couldn't help you because no one knows about us. It's not just sex for me. I care about you, I never wanted to spend my days with anyone, but you showed up in my life and I want to touch you, kiss you, hug you in front of all those people and if I'll find that guy who hurt you..." his jaw clenched, "I'll kill him."

Roni turned to Rogers fully, he looked at him again, she never thought he would say that, she never thought she would lay with him in one bed, feeling saved and... loved. She pulled his face to hers, after their lips connected, she brushed them gently, but after a moment he opened them a bit so his tongue could get into her mouth. Their tongues danced together until both of them needed some air. He hugged her tight, pulling her near his warm body, she rested her head on her favorite spot, between his arm and neck and put a small kiss on the place. She smiled to herself looking at his resting face and after a moment they both fell asleep.


	3. All you need

Rogers slowly opened his eyes, he felt her warm body beneath his touch right before he woke up. Her face was still sore and some of the bruises had become yellow, but Roni didn't complain at all. The guy who did it was still free, but Rogers had promised himself that he would find him, dead or alive. He closed his eyes once again, pulling her closer to his body, he kissed her hair and for a moment they laid together, tangled in each other bodies.

"Good morning." she whispered with her eyes still closed.

"Good morning." he answered, kissing her neck.

Roni opened her eyes, trying to focus on the clock on the nightstand, but every time Rogers' lips touched her skin, she froze beneath his touch. She bit her lip, trying not to moan, but before she did it, his hand went to her breast.

"Aren't you supposed to…" she started, "go to work or something?"

"Yes, but I have some work to do here." he smiled, licking her ear.

He rolled her onto her back, looking at her for a moment to admire how beautiful she was, and he kissed her lips, entering them with his tongue. Roni opened her eyes, moaning and trying to catch her breath. She lifted herself and before he knew it, Rogers' back touched the bed. He was so impressed by her strength that he didn't notice her hands running under the waistband of his boxers. Rogers closed his eyes and took a deep breath when her cold hands touched his member. She caressed it gently, looking at his stoned face, she kissed his lips, and went down to his neck, her hand was still touching him when they both heard a rang.

Roni lifted her head and smiled, trying to focus on what she was doing.

"Go, detective, you should totally answer that call."

"Roni…" he whispered, grabbing his phone from the stand. "Rogers," he answered.

Her lips went lower, she was kissing the way down, squeezing his penis every time her mouth touched his bare skin. She lifted her sight, he was trying to control himself, but his eyes were shut.

"Ooff course." he said with a higher voice, when her lips touched his belly, "mhmm, yes." he opened his eyes and saw her evil smile.

"No!" he screamed before her mouth touched the tip of his penis. "no it wasn't no for you sir. I just… my cat wanted to eat something. I had to stop him."

Rogers' hand went to her hair, he pulled her up and gave her a small kiss, Rogers pulled her to his body, she was laying on his chest when he finished the call.

"Did you really want to do ….this?" he asked, looking at her.

"Well, we didn't try it yet and you were talking with your boss." she giggled.

"You think it was funny?" he asked, lifting his eyebrow.

"A bit. He must be thrilled. At once you have a cat."

"Babe, he knows I don't have a cat." he kissed her hair.

"Well if you get a cat someday… you should call it Roni," she said, lifting herself from the bed.

"Why?"

"Because you could yell at her with your 'no' in the middle of the fun."

"Are you mad?" he asked, looking at her wearing jeans.

"Not as much as your boss will be when he understands that you're late."

"I'm not…" he looked at the clock. "Fuck! I'm late."

Rogers put his jeans on, while he tried to find his shirt Roni was thinking about him and her, together. They wanted to tell everyone they were a couple, but the timing wasn't good, or they just didn't want to rush it. She took his shirt from the floor and stood in front of him, wearing only jeans and a red bra.

"Here you go, detective."

"I love…" he started, "that you know where everything is" he kissed her lips.

"Do we have plans for tonight?"

"Yes! I'll try to get here early!" he shouted, closing the door behind him.

Roni was standing behind the bar like she always did at that time of the day, she was watching some clients trying to choose the best name for a friends baby. The others were just drinking a beer in silence. There was something she couldn't stop thinking about, the red spot on her floor, her own blood. A week had passed since she had been laying on the ground, bleeding and trying to survive. Roni was had tried to clean it, but nothing worked. Roni's sight lifted when she heard the doorbell, she smiled to herself remembering Rogers' face when she convinced him to answer the call from his boss.

"Hi, Roni! What's up?" Jack, one of Rogers' friend, asked, sitting on the bar chair.

"Nothing much. What can I get ya?"

"A beer would be fine." he smiled.

The detective looked around, trying to scan the room, he was used to it that much that he didn't even know he was doing it. Jack turned to Roni, he had a little crush on her since the day she brought him the first beer, but he had just divorced then and didn't want to make it complicated. He took a sip of his cold beer, trying to think about something to talk about with Roni.

"I heard that…" he started, "that you made a statement. About what happened."

"Yes. I hope that you will find that guy." she smiled, cleaning the bar.

"Roni… I was… wondering if…" he started. "if you want to go with me… for coffee?"

Roni's eyes became bigger, she hadn't noticed any signs that Jack liked her, she liked him, but only as a friend. He was funny, handsome and she could be with that kind of guy, but since Rogers and her were a thing, Roni didn't know how to react.

"I would love that, but… I have someone. I mean I'm seeing someone and I don't want to give you false hopes." she said quickly.

"Oh, I see. It's okay." he said, looking at his beer, "we're okay, right? Still friends?"

"Yes of course," she answered.

Rogers was still by his desk even if his shift ended about a hour ago. He was pissed that his plans with Roni got canceled because of work, but papers on his desk made a dangerous tower and he was afraid that someday that tower would break.

"You shouldn't be on a date?" Weaver asked, entering the room.

"Date? Me?"

"If you think I didn't see you have a girlfriend… you must think I'm not a very good detective."

"I don't… I have… I don't think you are..." he tried to answer.

Both of the detectives looked in each other eyes, they both knew what happened when they had secrets, but both of them were too secretive to tell the other. They had been sitting there for some time when Weaver broke the silence.

"Did you hear about Jack?"

" What's with him?" he asked, without even looking at his partner.

"He asked a girl out and she said no."

"Do you really pay attention to that kind of things? I thought you weren't interested in other's love life."

"I'm not. It's just a conversation…"

"Okay." Rogers went back to his work.

"Don't you want to know who the girl was?"

"Well, it seems I don't have a choice. You wouldn't stop talking and I want to do my job quickly"

"Roni." Weaver said, "he asked Roni to go out with him."

Roger's eyes opened wildly, he didn't know if that was true, but the words made him happy. She was his girl, he thought that statement or telling everyone wouldn't be necessary. He knew she was his and she knew he was hers, but in that moment Rogers wanted to scream to the whole world that Roni and him were a couple. He stood up trying to look normal, he left all the paperwork and when he was just about to go, he heard the voice of his partner.

"I'll make that work for you! Don't let the poor cat wait for you." he smiled.

Rogers entered the house with the loud noise of shutting the door. He looked around, trying to find Roni, he looked at the balcony door that was a bit opened. He took a few steps towards the place and after a moment he saw her. She was laying on one of the chairs, her eyes were closed, but he knew perfectly the color of them shining in the sun. At once he put his lips on hers, she shrugged, but after a moment her eyes met his and she gave him the kiss.

"You said that you'd be late tonight," Roni said, confused.

"Weaver said that I couldn't leave my cat alone for so long." he smiled, looking at the floor.

"Everyone knows you have a girlfriend now… does that bother you?"

"No. I ran here with a thought… that I want to tell everyone that you and I are together, but when I got here… seeing you here… in my house, wearing my shirt… now it's not that important to me. I know you are mine, Roni. I want you to know I'm fully yours. Even if I don't want my mates to know about us, because it's just… awkward for me. I'm not that kind of guy who tells everything about himself. I'm secretive. That's all."

Roni looked at him, his eyes were so blue she couldn't focus, she put his hands on hers, trying to tell him what she felt. She lifted one of her hands up and touched his cheek, she caressed it slowly until his lips gently kissed her hand.

"I understand. We don't have to scream it out loud. The most important thing is that you and I know. We know what's between us. That's all I need."

Rogers stood up and sat behind her, he took off his jacket and put it on her shoulder just to make sure she wouldn't be cold. He kissed her neck, holding her in his arms and for that moment she was everything he needed.


	4. Promises part 1

Roni was awakened by the reflexes of the morning sun, she tried to feel Roger's warm, strong body behind her but she understood that the bed was empty, she pulled herself up to find his t-shirt, the warm fabric gave her the feeling of his scent on her naked skin and after that she jumped from the bed. Roni found him by the laptop, his fingers were running fast through the keyboard, but when she approached him, Rogers closed the computer and pulled it away on the table.

"Did I interrupt you?" she asked.

"No. I just finished." he said, pulling her on his lap.

Rogers felt the warmth of her body, after a moment he kissed her neck while his fingers played softly on the naked skin of her tights, where at the same time his lips were tracing a path to her lips. Roni totally forgot about her doubts, about how fast he closed the laptop when she entered the room, the truth was that she forgot about everything while his lips and hands touched her. Rogers slowly pulled his hands higher, he heard a soft moan escaping from her mouth when his tongue met hers, he caressed her naked back and after a moment his hand was under the t-shirt, he squeezed one of her breasts while their tongues were still dancing. He was just about to pick her up and carry her to the bedroom when his phone rang. A sound of disappointment filled the room when he gently removed her from his lap.

"Rogers." he answered the phone, "yes. I'll be there. 20 minutes."

"You have work to do." she said.

"Yes, but I promise we'll get back to this tonight." he smiled, kissing her forehead.

"Tonight?" she asked surprised.

"Yes. I will try to be here earlier today." he said, leaving the room.

Roni was standing in the living room, looking at the closed laptop laying on the table. She was mad and sad at the same time, even though she didn't want a big birthday party, she was counting in at least a 'happy birthday' from the man she cared the most about. The brunette sat in front of the laptop, touching it and trying to decide what to do next. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, knowing what she had to do, she pulled it on the same place she took it and stood there for a while.

After a second Roni went to the bedroom, wore her favorite jeans, a red tank top and a pair of black shoes, put a bit of makeup like she always did and left Roger's apartment. No matter how much he hurt her, forgetting about her birthday, she had to go and work like nothing had happened.

Roni had a feeling that that day couldn't go any worse, first Rogers forgot about her birthday, later the wrong order came to her bar and now she owned 50 bottles of cider instead of vodka and then a lot of drunk guys told her how much they loved her and that she was the one. She was exhausted and all she could think about was her bed and sleep. When the bar was finally empty and she was about to close Roger's friend came in. She knew that he liked her, but she told him at the beginning that she was not interested in any relationship with him. She was almost sure that he knows about her and Rogers, but didn't tell anybody about it, which made him a bit like a friend to her too, Jack was a nice guy even though he sometimes crossed the line with some bad jokes, she liked him and his company, but today she didn't want to talk.

"Hi Roni!" he shouted, entering the bar.

"Sorry Jack, I'm closing for today."

"It's okay. I just wanted to give you this." he lifted his hand up, holding a small bouquet of field flowers.

"Oh, they are beautiful." Roni said, taking them "but.."

"Don't worry. It's just a gift for your birthday. Friends can give you birthday gifts, right?"

"Yes. Thank you." she said, sniffing the flowers.

"Well, I'm going now. Hope you will have a nice birthday evening." he smiled, leaving her bar.

Rogers entered the room with a bunch of files in his hands, a scent of lasagne made him hungry immediately. He looked around to find a good place for the files when he noticed some flowers placed in a glass vase standing on the table. They were field flowers, but the scent was really sweet, like they were roses. He lifted them up, but there was no card on it.

"I see you like my flowers," Roni said, entering the room.

"You bought them? They are very nice."

"I got them," she said.

"I didn't know your clients paid you with flowers now." he smiled.

"I didn't get them from bar clients." she said, "the lasagne are in the microwave."

"So who gave them to you?"

"Jack." she said, looking at Rogers.

"I thought you told him… what game are you playing Roni?"

"What?" she yelled.

"You are with me and you got flowers from another man who admitted that he has feelings for you?"

"Well if my guy couldn't remember about my birthday that's not my fault!" she shouted with tears in her eyes.

"Birthday? Your birthday is tomorrow! I know because I ordered a room and your favorite band!" he said surprised.

"You ordered…" she said, with a little smile.

"Yes! Look! That's why I hid laptop from you."

Rogers opened his laptop quickly, he showed her the place he chose and the decorations, even her favorite band was booked for the party. Roni's eyes filled with tears when he showed her everything he prepared. After a moment he looked at the calendar, realizing that he had mistaken the dates.

"I'm so sorry. I thought tomorrow was the 15th."

"It's okay. I thought you forgot… that's why… I… made some drama," she said, blushing.

"Will you forgive me, that I'm so stupid? We will celebrate tomorrow and today… I can do something nice for you" he lifted his eyebrows with a smile.

Roni pulled him closer to her body, looked into his eyes, biting her lower lip, that was the one thing that drove him crazy, she kissed his lips, slowly entering her tongue into his mouth, she was starting to unzip his jeans when she felt his hands on her butt. Rogers lifted her up, still kissing her, and after a moment his lips moved to her neck, she hold him tight with her legs wrapped around his waist, Roni caressed his neck, trying to taste more of him, but when they reached the bedroom she was too overwhelmed by him. Rogers slowly took off her shirt exposing her naked breasts, he smiled when one of his hands pinched her nipples, while the other was unzipping her jeans. His fingers were so skillful that after a moment Roni was laid wearing only her dark blue panties. Rogers smiled seeing her lying beneath him, he took off his jacket and shirt, staying only in his jeans. He wanted to please her just to hear how she screamed his name.

Rogers squeezed one of her breasts again, sucking the other one with his cold lips, he heard her moan and after a moment one of his hand reached her dark blue panties, she was already wet and that drove him crazy, even more than biting her lower lip. He pulled her panties off and after a second he saw the whole of her. She was beautiful, wet and ready when he moved his lips from her breast right to her belly, he traces a wet path to her abdomen and later to her core. When his lips reached it, a loud gasp escaped from Roni's mouth. Rogers lifted his sight and smiled seeing what his touch do to her, he opened her legs wider, so he could see all of her and after a moment his lips were sucking on her folds. His fingers entered her, making her body shiver, Roni opened her eyes wilder trying to focus on what was happening around her, but she couldn't pay attention to anything else than Rogers between her thighs. He sucked and licked her until the spasm left her body, she was trembling while he put kisses on her abdomen and belly. Rogers lifted himself up, looking at her, after a moment he kissed her neck and pulled her closer to his body, she hides her head between his neck and arm. Rogers was caressing her back when her eyes opened, she looked at him with her big chocolate eyes and after a moment she broke the silence that was filling the room.

"You should forget about my birthday more often." she smiled, "that was the perfect birthday gift."

"That?" he said, "that was nothing babe, wait till tomorrow's party. And that wasn't a gift." he said, kissing her forehead.

"It wasn't?" she asked surprised.

"Nope," he said, hugging her tighter.

Rogers waited till her eyes closed and cursed silently under his breath, he didn't have any idea about what he could buy for her. In the rush of party planning he totally forgot about her birthday present and to be honest he wasn't very good at buying gifts. He had never bought anything for any woman and this time he really wanted it to be special just like Roni was special for him. Rogers kissed her hair and after a moment he also went to sleep, still not knowing what to buy for the most important woman in his life.


	5. Promises part 2

Roni lifted her head trying to see if he was still by her side. He acted differently, but she thought that was because of the party he had prepared for her. She got up from the bed, stretching her body and after a moment she was already in the kitchen preparing coffee for them.

The soft noise of the shower made her sure that Rogers was still in the apartment, but something in his behavior was different from the last night. She thought that maybe it was because of the work he brought home, and she looked at the bunch of files he left on the sofa, she hadn't noticed them yesterday.

"Hey babe!" he said, dressed only in a towel wrapped around his hips.

"Hey!" she smiled, looking at him, "I thought you had the day off today?"

"Yes, but I have to do something at work. It won't take long. Promise." he stood behind her, kissing her neck.

"Okay then. I'm going for a little shopping and I decided that the bar will be closed today."

"What are you going to buy?" he asked, drinking dark coffee she made.

"A dress." she answered, blushing, "I have only one and you've already seen me in it so I have to buy a new one."

"That's a very good idea," he said, kissing her once again.

Rogers pulled her closer to him, kissing and sucking on her neck, he heard a soft moan escaping from her mouth. He lifted her up and put her on the counter, he was just about to take off her shirt when he felt her hands on his hips. After a second the towel fell, exposing his hard member. Rogers' eyebrows went up when he felt her hand on his penis. He took a deep breath, still looking into Roni's chocolate eyes. He could swear it was fun for her to see him like that. She smiled and after that, her lips went straight to his neck and later to his nipples, she sucked on them a while, without releasing his member. Her hands went up and down with every move she made, she kissed his chest and made a path to the vein between his arm and neck, she sucked on it lightly which made Rogers moan louder and louder.

"Roni…" he gasped.

"Yes," she said with a smile.

"I…" he whispered, kissing her hard. "work."

"Well, you're right." she stopped, "you have work and I have shopping to do." she smiled, releasing his member.

"Roni.," he answered disappointed.

"Don't worry detective. It's not over for good. I have special plans for tonight." she winked, leaving him naked in their kitchen.

Roni had been walking from store to store for some time, but couldn't find the perfect dress, each of those was too black, not like she had something against it, but she thought that black wasn't the best color for the birthday party, there were dresses too pink for her too. After an hour of shopping, she changed her mind, instead of amazing dresses she went to buy amazing lingerie. Roni was never interested in that kind of shopping, but since she and Rogers were together she wanted to add some spice to their relationship. She entered the shop and after a moment she found a black, satin bra with a bit of lace on top and matching panties. Roni paid for her new lingerie and went straight to next shop… if she didn't find a dress, she definitely wouldn't be so disappointed, and neither would Rogers.

Rogers still didn't know what present to buy for Roni, the excuse of him working gave him some time to think, but he didn't have any idea and what was worst, he could meet Roni in any store here. At once he looked to his right, the small store with jewelry named "Sparkle Queen" was filled with diamonds, emeralds and a lot of other things Rogers couldn't buy because of the prize. He entered the store thinking that he didn't have to buy anything… just look.

"Good morning sir. How can I help you?" an old man with brown eyes asked.

"I'm looking for something for… my… girlfriend," Rogers answered.

"Girlfriend? Hmm, what's the occasion?"

"It was her birthday. Yesterday."

"You're in trouble then. From my own experience, I know how mad they are when we forget about birthdays."

"It wasn't that bad, but I want to buy her something… special."

"I think I have something for you then."

"Wait! I don't… I don't have much money."

"It's okay. Police officers have the special discount," he said, looking at his badge.

Rogers was looking at the precious jewelry hidden behind the glass when the bell above the door rang. He turned around, thinking it was another customer when he saw a man standing in front of him with a gun pointed to his chest. Rogers' hand went straight to his gun, pinned on the belt, he looked at the door where the old man had disappeared only second before with the corner of his eye and then he felt the pain on right side of his face. The man hit him with the back of his gun. Rogers kneeled, stricken by the force of the hit.

"Don't play the hero here. I'll take what's mine and leave."

Suddenly the old man with white hair and brown eyes came back. His sight went from the guy with the gun to Rogers who now stood straight in front of the man. The old man dropped the thing he was carrying on the floor, slowly pulling the silent alarm button under the counter. He looked at the man and said nothing, waiting for the police. He was hoping that both of them would be alive until then.

Roni was walking home when she saw a bunch of police cars parked in front of the jewelry store. She thought about her boyfriend drowning in paperwork when suddenly she saw his car parked there too. Roni's hands started sweating, her eyes became bigger and for a second she thought that she would pass out there. Rogers wasn't at work. He was there, trying to find a gift for her birthday. Roni ran to the place where all the policemen were. She spotted Jack and for the one second, their eyes met. She knew what was in his eyes, he was scared and she was hoping it wasn't what she thought it was.

"Jack," she whispered.

"Roni, you shouldn't be here," he said, looking at her.

"He is there right?"

"Roni.."

"TELL ME!" she shouted, her eyes filling with tears.

"Yes. We don't know why. He had the day off…"

"Because of me!" Roni said, crying, "he's in there because of me. He wanted to buy me a gift. I knew he forgot about it and I didn't say anything… I should have said I didn't need a gift… I need him."

"Roni… It's not your fault." he said, "go home and…"

"Go home? No! I'll stay here until you bring him back!"

"Please.."

"I want him back!" she said, trying to run to the shop.

Jack grabbed her by the waist, trying to hold her tight, her eyes were filled with tears, she wanted to free herself from the tight embrace, but Jack didn't let her go. After a moment she stopped fighting and started to sob into his arms. All the policemen were looking at her, she didn't think about it at all, they all could see that she and Rogers were together, that he forgot about her birthday and that they had sex, it didn't matter they could see all of that if they brought him back to her. Alive.

Rogers' sight moved from the older man to the robber, he had his gun in the belt, but using it was too risky, he didn't want to start the firing especially because the old man was with them, the guy with the gun was looking around, trying to find something valuable, when his shout filled the small space of the shop.

"Where's the gold?"

"We don't have any. We don't make the jewelry here." the old man said.

"Better tell the truth or he will pay for your lies." he said, hitting Rogers ribs.

"Please! Stop! I'm telling the truth. We don't have any gold here."

The robber looked at the old man again, he was screwed, the police was filling the place in front of the shop. The guy looked out of the window, the police cars were all over the parking lot and there wasn't any chance to run away from there. At once he heard a familiar noise of loading gun, he turned around quickly and lifted his gun too. After a second the room was filled with the loud noise of shots, but after that quick moment the room became silent. Both of the men looked at each other, trying to analyze which of them hit the target. Moments later one of them hit the floor, without any sign of life in a soon cold body.

Roni was leaning on the police car with a glass of water in her hands, they were shaking and she had trouble holding it, when she looked once again at the small shop in front of her. It had a red sign that read _"Sparkle Queen"_ ,it was more a name for a go-go club, not for jewelry store. She was leaning on the car, trying to figure out what would happen next, but after her brain started to give her only bad scenarios, Roni stood up and went to Jack, trying to hide her shaking hands.

"Do you know anything?" she asked.

"Not yet… we are trying…" he started.

At once all eyes turned towards the store, a loud noise of firing gun filled their ears. Roni looked at Jack and later at the store, the glass she was holding smashed on the ground leaving a wet stain on the pavement. Roni's legs started to shake, she couldn't breathe and her eyes filled with tears she tried to hold. She looked at the place once again when suddenly a man came out from the store, she couldn't move for a moment thinking if it wasbe Rogers or she would have to go there and look at his cold body lying somewhere in the shop. For a second she closed her eyes, she wasn't ready for what she had to see, she wanted to get back to the start, she wanted to tell him how much she cared about him and how much he changed her life for the better. Roni felt the presence of someone in front of her even if her eyes were shut. She didn't want to open it in case if it was just a policeman who had to tell her what happened, but when she heard his soft voice, the tame broke, she opened her eyes quickly and finally saw him. He had a bruise on his face and some blood stuck to his cheek, he was holding his hand on his ribs, trying to look like nothing had happened.

"I'm not very good at buying presents," he said, smiling at her.

"I.." she started, trying not to cry.

"Shh, I know," he said, pulling her closer and kissing her forehead.

She put her head on his chest, listening to the beat of his heart, it was the best music she had ever heard. A tear slipped from her eye and landed on his shirt, he lifted her head with his hand and looked straight into her eyes, even if they were in a place full of his colleagues and people he pressed his lips to hers. They kissed like never before, trying to remember every bit of it, even if they knew it was not the last kiss they would share.

"Now. You have to go and get those ribs checked up." Roni said.

"Yes, I think so too," he answered, letting her lead him to the ambulance.

Rogers was laying on his back with a bandage on his broken ribs. A week had passed since the shooting and he felt a lot better now. After an ambulance had taken him to the hospital and they had done all the tests a lot of colleagues had come to visit him, they brought some presents and joked around about how he shouldn't take days off. Roni was always by his side, always around to help him stand up or to bring him sandwiches. Since everybody now knew about them, they didn't have to hide their feelings anymore and it was a nice change after all that sneaking up. Roni brought him home after two days because all of the nurses had had enough of him and his winnings about how he could walk and sit by himself without any help.

"Do you want something?" she shouted from the kitchen.

"You!" he answered.

"I'm making dinner." she smiled, leaning on the door.

"Come here," he said.

Roni walked into the room and sat on his right site, she avoids other one because she didn't want to cause pain. Roni leaned on her hands and gave him a small kiss. She tried to help him as she could, every time she looked at his broken ribs the nightmare came back and it was hard for her to stop the tears.

"Maybe we can order a pizza today so you can spend the whole day with me… here… in my kingdom called bed."

"I wish, my king, but I want you to eat something healthy, that makes you feel better."

"I'll feel better with you." he said, touching her nose with his.

Roni was just about to give up and take his offer when the doorbell rang loudly. She smiled at him and after a moment she jumped from the bed, leaving him with a sad face.

Rogers heard a bit, but couldn't recognize the second voice. At once the person entered the room, it was the old man, the owner of the jewelry store, he was standing at the door, not sure if he should come in.

"Please come in. I'll leave you two alone, maybe you can stay for dinner?" Roni asked.

"No thank you. I'll only stay for a moment." he smiled.

"How can I help you?" Rogers asked when Roni closed the door.

"I didn't have a chance to thank you." he said, sitting on the edge of the bed, "it could have ended a lot worse if you wouldn't be there."

"It's my job…"

"No, no! You acted like a real hero and I wanted to give you this." he took a little box out of his pocket, "you were looking for a gift and I decided to give you this small thing. Before it all started I thought it would be the best gift for your girlfriend."

The man carefully opened the box, Rogers lifted himself up trying to look inside, he saw a beautiful ring, it was simple, but when he looked at it, he felt like it was a bit magical. White gold braided with silver and on top red ruby. Rogers eyes became bigger when the man showed it to him, it took a while before he finally spoke.

"I can't take it…"

"Please! It's the only thing I have that is worth something and I would be honored if you took it." the old man smiled.

"I will, but I still think its too much."

"It's not. Your girlfriend loves you so much. I saw it when we came out." the man said, leaving the box on the bed.

Rogers entered the room with a little box in his hand before he said anything he looked at Roni. She was so beautiful, even with a flower on her cheek, wearing sweatpants, he took a step closer when he felt a huge pain in his ribs after a second she was by his side, helping him sit on the couch.

"Are you crazy?" she shouted. "I told you, when you want to stand up you have to shout so I can help you."

"I wanted to give you your birthday present."

"I don't need anything. I got my gift. You survived and that's all that matters."

"Sit here and listen." he said seriously.

Rogers opened the box so she could see what's inside, her eyes became bigger just like his only moments ago. He looked at her reaction and after a second he touched her cheek, his warm touch focused her on his eyes. She looked at him, they both knew it was too early to get married or engaged, but that ring was something more for them. A promise. A promise that they both want to keep.

"It's too soon for this to be an engagement ring, but I want to let you know that you are the most important person in the whole word for me, Roni. You made me feel happy when I thought there was no happiness for me. I want you to wear this ring as a promise… that I'm yours, only yours. I…" he looked deep into her chocolate eyes, "I love you, Roni."

"I love you too." she said, putting the ring on the right hand, "I wanted to say it so many times... I love you." she repeated, kissing his lips.

They sat in front of each other for some time, their foreheads touching while they tried to understand how deep their love was and how much that promise meant to them.


	6. Day by day

Roni was standing at the door with most the adorable and worrying face he had ever seen, when he was making a breakfast for them. She was a bit mad that after only five days Rogers had already decided to come back to work. His ribs were still sore, but he insisted to come back to catch bad guys, even if every time he mentioned his work or the robbery she had to leave the room. She didn't want to make him worry, but her anxiety and panic attacks were still there, even if he was safe.

"Why can't you wait a week?" she asked.

"Because I'm fine and I can work." he smiled, mashing the eggs for breakfast.

"I would have felt better if you had stayed here a bit longer." she answered, sitting on the counter.

Rogers looked at her for a bit, she looked tired, her eyes were red and for a moment he thought she would leave the room again. He knew that the robbery was something big for her, she had never worried about him that much, even though she knew his work was dangerous some time. Rogers turned off the fire under their meal and stood in front of her, he gently caressed her cheek and after a moment he lifted her head so he could see her chocolate eyes.

"Will you tell me what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing's wrong, I just think that you should wait a bit longer to come back to work." she answered, with glassy eyes.

"Roni..." he started, "I have to..."

Before he started, Roni jumped from the counter and left the room, she locked herself in the bathroom, trying to control her heavy breathing, she grabbed the sink with both hands, trying to calm herself, but before she could do it, the first tear fell from her eye. Then she heard Rogers' footsteps behind the door, she didn't want him to see her like that and she was doing everything to take control over it.

"Roni!" he shouted, "open the door, do you hear me?" he asked, pulling the handle.

"I'm fine..." she said, breathing heavily, "give me a minute...:"

"Open or I'll break the door."

Roni slowly opened the door, she gave herself some time to wipe the last tear from her cheek and after a second Rogers was already inside, holding her tightly in his embrace. Roni's body relaxed a bit when she felt his warmth, she closed her eyes inhaling his ocean scent. Every time he hold her, she felt like every problem had gone away, she knew his work was everything to him, she also knew that the robbery didn't take place when he was on duty and of all her irrational fears were buried deep inside of her. Roni knew that she loved him so much that she could give her own life for his.

"I'm sorry." she whispered, "I... just can't... I won't survive if something happens to you again."

"Roni, look at me." he lifted her head once again, "nothing will happen. I promised something to you, remember?" he pointed at the ring with the red eye, placing it on her right hand. "I don't break my promises... ever."

Roni smiled a bit, while she pressed her lips pressed to his; her tongue was dancing with his when suddenly they both heard the phone ring. Roni smiled again, thinking about how many times that ring had interrupted them. She let him go, but after a moment Rogers came back with the phone in his hand, he wanted to make sure that she was okay and that he could leave her without any worries, when she nodded he approached her, leaving a kiss on her forehead.

Rogers was walking down the the station with a cup of coffee in his hand, he couldn't stop thinking about Roni, he knew that the robbery had affected her, but didn't know how serious it was. He knew that the panic attacks weren't rare for her, she tried to hide it, but he knew. He went to the office where Jack was already typing something on his old keyboard. Rogers sat by his desk and looked at the brown liquid in his cup.

"Rogers! You wanted to get back so no one would take you as a hostage?" one of his coworkers laughed.

"Something like that." he smiled.

"Maybe instead of looking into your coffee you will work a bit?" Jack said, smiling.

"Will do." Rogers answered, "Jack... can I ask you something?"

"Shoot!"

"You were with Roni when I was at the jewellery shop..." he started, "she was..."

"Don't ask me that."

"What?"

"Don't ask me. You know that I... like her. Liked. She's your girlfriend now, I get it... I held her so she couldn't run to that shop, Rogers. She would have if I hadn't hold her. I couldn't look at her, you know. She looked like her heart had broken in a million pieces."

"Thank you." Rogers whispered.

"For what?"

"For not letting her go. Not letting her run in there."

"Prove me you deserve her, Rogers." Jack said, leaving the room.

Rogers opened the door quietly, he thought that she would already be sleeping, but Roni was sitting on the sofa with her arms wrapped around her legs. She was looking at the empty space in front of her and she didn't hear him enter the room.

"Babe." he started, not wanting to scare her, "you should have gone to sleep."

"I was waiting for you." she said with a little smile, "I can't sleep without you in the bed."

"I will put these things on the counter and I'll carry you to bed, okay?"

"Okay." she nodded.

Rogers put his work files on the counter, he looked at Roni with the corner of his eye, she was sleepy, but too proud to admit it. He smiled to himself thinking about her words, he couldn't sleep with her either, she was his everything and even thought he was scared of commitment, he knew that the next step will be just a formality. She already lived with him at his apartment, her things were there and it wasn't far away to her bar. Rogers took a few steps towards her and lifted her light body.

"Don't fall asleep yet, love. I have a question." he said, kissing her forehead.

"I'm not sleepy." she said with her eyes closed.

"Of course you're not, love." he said leniently.

Rogers put Roni's body on the soft bed, as her eyes opened a bit. She was so tired that all she wanted to do was sleep, but then his melodious voice woke her up a bit. She turned her body so she could face him. He was already in his boxers, laying on his side, he put his hands into her brown locks and kissed her. She smelt his sweet scent and after a moment he finally spoke.

"Move in."

"You mean move in your apartment where I've lived for about 4 months?" she said, smiling.

"Well, yes, but now it will be official. You could say 'I'm going home' and it will mean that you are coming here, not to the flat above your bar. I want to organize a housewarming party. I want everyone to know that we are together and happy and that your pants are hanging it that closet." he said with passion.

"You're adorable when you have an idea." she said with her eyes half closed, "of course I'll move in, who will make that amazing breakfast if I don't?" she snuggled into his chest.

"And what about the party?" he asked quickly.

"We can organize the party if you want to." she said, "but I'm not cooking." she smiled, kissing his neck.

Everything was already prepared when the first guests arrived. Roni couldn't believe that Rogers made it all by himself. He had prepared the food, had gone shopping and had cleaned the whole house before the party started, even though she wanted to help him. She was pouring the wine in the glasses when one of Rogers' coworkers stood in front of her. It was a small brunette who didn't look like a policeman or any other law officer. She gave Roni a quick look and after she took a glass of red wine her voice filled the kitchen.

"Do you know Rogers?" she asked.

"Uhm... a bit." Roni said with a smile.

"Some time ago I wanted to date him. He's such a cutie pie! He brought me a coffee once and since then I can't stop thinking about his cute ass." she giggled.

"I think you drank enough for today." Roni smiled again.

"No! I mean if he wasn't taken I would grab him and..."

The door opened loudly as Rogers entered the room with two empty plates in his hands, he stood next to Roni, kissing her cheek and he finally saw the girl in front of them. She was so surprised seeing him there, kissing the woman she thought was a friend of his, not actually his girlfriend, that she split some of the wine on her shirt.

"Oh, Sally are you okay?" Rogers looked at her shirt with the red mark on it.

"Yeah.. .uhm... I'm gonna..." she murmured, leaving the room.

"What was that?" he asked.

"It turns out you have very interesting friends and coworkers." she bit her lower lip.

"Please don't do that." he said, closing his eyes.

"Don't do what?"

"Lip... you bite it and I'm... it's enough, you are so sexy in these jeans and this shirt... we have guests and I can't..." he said, sucking on her neck.

"No, no, no." she said, getting out of his touch, "you wanted to organize a party so... no kissing." she said, leaving the room. "for now." she added with a smile.

Rogers was laying on the bed while Roni was taking a shower. The party had gone very well, she had met some of his friends and coworkers and the atmosphere had been nice. Rogers couldn't forget about Sally and her sudden leave, he had tried to be a good host to everyone. Roni's entrance snatched him from his thought, she looked so beautiful in her satin, red gown that for a moment Rogers couldn't focus on what he wanted to say.

"You look so beautiful that I forgot what I wanted to say." he smiled.

"Well we don't have to talk... I promised you some other stuff." she answered, laying next to him.

"I got it!" he shouted, "I knew what I wanted to ask. Do you know why Sally left so early?" he asked.

"No, but I have some ideas." she smiled to herself.

"What happened? I know you... you made that smile!" he said, giving her a quick kiss on her neck.

"Which smile?" she answered.

"The one that you make when you know something but don't want to share it. Tell me."

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you. I should be jealous, but I'll forgive you... this time."

"Jealous?"

"Well, your friend Sally..." she started.

"She's not my friend..."

"Shh..." she hushed him, "she told me that you brought her coffee once and if you weren't taken she would grab you... and I don't know what next because you entered the kitchen. Oh, and she said that you have... what did she... oh, yes! "A cute ass"." Roni giggled.

"She said that I have a cute ass?" he repeated, "to you?"

"She was drunk, she probably didn't know that I'm your girlfriend." Roni explained.

"Well, you think that I have it?"

"Have what?"

"A cute ass." he lifted his eyebrow.

"Well, I want to make sure so I'll check it out." she bit her lip.

Roni's hand went straight to his boxers, she put her hand on his ass and squeezed. He smiled to her as one of his hands landed on her hip, lifting her satin gown up, he entered her lips with his tongue, swirling over hers. Rogers rolled himself and after a moment his body was above hers, he lifted himself on one hand to not to hurt her with his weight. He kissed her neck and breasts and after a moment his skilful hands undressed her. She was lying beneath him, naked, Rogers looked into Roni's eyes as she removed his boxers and after a second he was inside of her, starting their love dance. When they found the perfect rhythm, Roni finally spoke.

"I agree. You're cute." she smiled, rolling him on his back.


	7. Chapter Secret7

Roni's body was pressed to his as they both tried to wake up, he lifted his long arm and turned off the alarm. It was 8am and both of them had things to do that day, Rogers nuzzled his nose into her hair inhaling her scent of vanilla and apple. After a quick moment he put a small kiss on her neck and whispered softly.

"Good morning Queen."

"Good morning." she rolled herself to face him, "do you think we could stay in bed forever?" she asked, waving her hand into his dark hair.

"We could try." he smiled, kissing her lips.

As they were both busy exploring each others' mouth, his phone rang, filling the room. Roni could swear Rogers' coworkers had some kind of radar and they knew when the couple was busy with themself. Roni pulled herself from him so he could answer the phone.

"Why did you stop?"

"I thought you wanted to answer that?" she answered surprised.

"No, I know why they are calling. They want me to work at Halloween and I don't want to do that." he kissed her neck, "I have other plans for that day."

"Yeah?" she lifted her eyebrow, "what plans do you have then?"

"I want to organize a party, give kids sweets and see you in catwoman costume."

"Catwoman?" she shrugged, "I can be sexy in something else too."

"I know that." he answered with lust in his eyes.

"A party you say…. Well I will think about the costume…. You will be dressed as policeman?" she teased.

"I wish! I could handcuff you… If you were naughty of course." he put his hand on her breast. 

"Babe, if we start…" she said, with her eyes half closed.

"We will have to do it quick then." he licked his lips, pulling her shirt off.

Roni was standing behind the bar as Henry entered and sat on the chair in front of her. He had a sad face and she could swear it was because of Jacinda. They were a couple now, Lucy couldn't be more happy about it, but something in his look made Roni doubt about his happiness.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Nothing, how did you know that something happened?"

"I know you. You have that concerned look every time Jacinda is mad at you."

"She is." he took a deep breath, "she told me that she wants to spend Halloween being productive. Like working or at least helping someone so she won't feel like she is running after the crowd."

"What's the problem then?"

"I don't have a job, a real one. I can't make her feel secure." he looked into Roni's eyes, "I should give her that… make her feel safe."

Roni looked at him, she knew he mean it, that he wanted to be a family with Jacinda and Lucy and all he needed was a bit of stability. Roni took a deep breath and after a moment she finally spoke.

"Would you like to work with me?"

"With you? Here?"

"Yes. We could try at Halloween. You and Jacinda will take control of my bar for one night. If I like it and you would like to do this… you're hired."

"You will leave me alone at Halloween? Here?" he asked surprised.

"Yes. Only because I have a date and a party upstairs. You won't be alone, you will have Jacinda and me if you need help." she cleared, "are you in?"

"Of course I'm in!" he jumped from the chair to hug her, "It looks like we're partners now."

"Don't push it Henry!" she smiled.

"Yes boss!" he smiled.

Rogers entered the house after long day at work, he had to do anything to not work at Halloween. He had told his boss that he and his girlfriend had organized a huge party and he can't canceled it, which was basically truth. Rogers put his things on the counter and went to see Roni. She was laying on the bed in her shorts and an oversized shirt. He couldn't believe how that woman could make him horny in one second. He took a step towards her, her eyes were closed so he decided to let her know about his appearance. Rogers cleared his throat and after her sight met his, he smiled to her, licking his lower lip.

"How do you do it?" he asked, pulling her on his lap.

"Do what?" she said, hugging him tight.

"Make me want you… all the time." he answered, licking her pulse point.

"We can't do this now…" she answered.

"Why? You don't want to?"

"Oh I want to so badly, but my boyfriend wanted to make a party. We have two days and he didn't even tell me what kind of party it is."

"A normal one with dancing, alcohol and…" he answered with surprise written on his face.

"It's Halloween… It can't be 'normal'. Maybe something about fairy tales?" she asked.

"But there isn't any catwoman in fairy tales" he shrugged.

"I told you… I can be sexy in many costumes other than catwoman." she kissed his lips.

"You can be sexy also without it…" he smiled, lifting his hand to her shorts.

"Yes," she pulled his hand away, "but now we have some shopping to do!" she said, standing up, "give me a sec, I will change and then we can go."

Rogers threw himself on the bed where only seconds ago he had admired Roni's beauty. He knew that her idea was a hundred times better than his, but wasn't in a mood for shopping and all that stuff. He wanted his party to appear magically when he needed it. He lifted his body up to see Roni at the door, she was already dressed and ready to leave.

When they finally finished all that shopping, Rogers sat on the sofa trying to catch his breath. He had felt weird since they had left the house, he was sweating, his breathing was heavy and he could swear he had a fever. Rogers hadn't said anything to Roni, she was so happy when they were walking through the alleys with Halloween stuff. Rogers closed his eyes and took a deep breath again.

"Babe." Roni started, "are you okay?" she touched his forehead.

"Yes, I'm just tired." he smiled.

"We should go to the doctor, you are burning up."

"I don't need a doctor, I'll help you decorate the house first." he said, trying to stand up.

Rogers stood up, but after a second his heavy body collapsed on the sofa. Roni tried to help him, but the only thing she could do was put him on the sofa and bring blankets to cover him. After a moment she picked up the phone and reached Roger's doctor. He told her he would drop by on his way home.

"It's the flu. A week at home and you will be totally fine." the doctor said, giving Roni a description for the meds.

"I can't stay at home, we have a party here tomorrow!" Rogers tried to protest.

"You wouldn't stand ten minutes on your feet… No Halloween this year." the doctor said, leaving the room.

"Be good and stay here okay? I'll go to the pharmacy and let people know there is no party tomorrow."

"But…"

"No buts, my dear."

"Roni!" he shouted, "can we at least give candies to the kids? I promise I won't leave the sofa."

"Yes. We can do it." she smiled.

 _ **Halloween**_

Rogers was sitting on the sofa with a pillow behind his back. He felt a lot better than yesterday, but Roni still wouldn't let him stand up and give the sweets away. She was opening the door and greeting every kid who knocked to their door. She wasn't in her costume yet, but she told Rogers that it was the best costume she had ever had. He also wore his, leather pants, a dark red west and a hook looked good on him and Roni regretted she couldn't take it off from him.

"I'm going to change. Pick a movie and I will make popcorns." she said, standing up from sofa.

"Aye!" he smiled to her.

Rogers put all the pillows at the floor so Roni could sit with him, he couldn't wait to see her costume, he had been curious since the day she took it home from the shop. It wasn't large so it wasn't a Snow White one or a Sleeping Beauty one. He wanted to see her so desperately that he was just about to leave his sofa to get her.

"What do you think?" she asked, before he moved.

Rogers couldn't stop staring at her, she wore a corset with a lot of sparkly stones on it and colors from the dark feathers, a pair of tight red trousers were showing her amazing butt and a big silver-red necklace brought his sight on her breasts. She had pinned up her hair and had put on dark makeup. For a moment Rogers had to focus on breathing, she was so sexy that his mind just wandered somewhere else and he couldn't say a word.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"I don't know which costume is that, but I want to tear it from you! Now!" he said, licking his lips.

"I'm the Evil Queen, well the modern version of it. How do you like it?" she asked, biting her lip.

"If I knew hot Evil Queens are… I would have become a pirate a long time ago." he smirked.

"We'll see how it will go. For now you are too sick to be pirate." she said, giving him some meds.

They were sitting together on a large sofa, but got interrupted by a ring and kids shouting 'Trick or treat'. Rogers loved kids, he thought that at his age he would have at least one, but until then he hadn't found the right girl. When the sound of the ring filled the room, Roni stood up again and reached to the large ball of sweets they had prepared. All of the sweets were for their party, but they wouldn't be needed as the party was canceled. Roni opened the door with a smile on her face, Rogers looked at her from his spot on the sofa. She was so natural with kids, the way they talked with her made him feel she would be an amazing mother. When Roni closed the door behind a cute girl in a ballerina dress, Rogers decided to go with the flow.

"Would you like to have kids?" he asked right away when she sat on the couch.

Roni slowly turned her head towards him, at once her eyes filled with tears and after a second one of them fell on her pants. Pain was written on her face and for a moment Rogers didn't know what he had done wrong.

"I... have to go to the bathroom." she whispered.

"Roni!" he shouted, "I'm sorry."

Rogers lifted his body from the sofa, he was still weak, but he didn't want to wait for Roni to come back. He had screwed something up and he didn't even know what. He walked slowly to the bathroom and after a moment, knocked to the door. At first he didn't hear anything, but when he put his ear on the door he heard Roni's cries.

"Roni, I'm sorry. Please come here. I want to know what I did wrong. Please." he begged under the bathroom doors.

"You didn't do anything wrong." she said, opening the door, "it's just… I don't know if we can be together." she said, looking into his eyes.

Roni sat on the sofa again, she had brought some tissues with her and from time to time a tear fell onto her cheek. Rogers sat next to her, but not to close, the thing she had said scared him and he didn't know how to deal with it. He was scared to lose her, Rogers wished he had never asked his question.

"I'm so sorry Roni. I don't want to lose you."

"It's not that. After what I will say… you will want to leave me."

"I would never leave you!" he almost screamed.

"You want to have kids and I can't give you them Rogers. I'm barren." she whispered with her eyes focusing on the floor.

Rogers pulled her to his body, he rolled her on his laps and hold her tight till the last spasm of cry let out of her. He caressed her back with one hand and tried not to hurt her with the fake hook on the other.

"I want you Roni." he whispered, "I always wanted you. We can adopt a child."

"But it won't be yours." she sniffed.

"No, it will be ours, if you don't want to adopt one we can have a dog or cat. We can do whatever you want Roni, but never say that we can't be together again, okay?" he touched her nose with his.

"I promise." she said, kissing him softly. "you really want to know what I have under this costume?" she bit her lower lip.

"I've dreamt about it since the moment you walked in."

"So I think Halloween is over for us… Or you are too weak because of the flu?"

"I can handle it, my Queen." he smiled, "here or in bed?"

"In bed?" she licked her lips.

"Aye my Queen! Your wish is my command." he smirked, lifting her up and carrying her to the bedroom.


End file.
